Last Friday Night TGIF
by Potter-otter14
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. Flicks between present after the party and past night of he party . 8th year AU. Full sum inside. R&R please.


**Full Summary:**Hermione wakes up in a room that she doesnt reconize. After taking a hangover potion and memory relief potion, she thinks curiosities gotten the better of her. But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with it? Of all people! Flicks between present (after the party) and past (night OF the party).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Katy Perry, or lyrics. If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing this? HECK NO! Enjoy:)

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

Hermione woke up groggily; her head was pounding in pain.

"OMG! Brilliant Party Granger!" said Terry Boot.

Hermione looked around the room. She didn't remember her room being dark emerald green and silver. Her room was gold and crimson. Wait! Who was that in her bed! It wasn't her bed! She hoped Ron didnt find out.

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbecue_

She smelled _awful_, like polyjuice potion used as a drink at a minibar. She looked around the room, party supplies were in the room. Harry was lying on a side of the bed with sound proof headphones on and a mustache on his face. Luna Lovegood was lying on a couch with black and purple streaks in her blond hair.

_This a hickey or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_We're screwed_

She went to a mirror in the bathroom. A blue, purple, black mark was on a side of her neck. _Hickey or bruise_ she wondered. On her way out there were posters of what happened all over the room. Most pictures were to disturbing for her. She drank the Hangover potion since it worked better than the pepper up at the moment. _We. Are. So. Busted. If. McGonagall finds out,_ she thought. _Well, already happened, so what?_ The memories started to come back. Oh boy.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops and we took to many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

They were in the Heads common room where she and Draco stayed. Then there was dancing on table tops. Other things she didn't want to remember. She and Draco took to many shots. _Three…five…eight…ten_, but she couldn't feel it kick in yet. _Right a memory,_ she told herself. Then she and Draco kissed. A bit sloppy because they were drunk or so from the firewhiskey, but she couldn't think of the right words to describe it.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

More people came to the party, and then they moved it to the Grand Hall.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the part_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trios_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say were gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

If Ron found out she was cheating on him while he was at the ministry studying, shed be dead. Then she, Draco, and a few others were dancing in the courtyard. He'd convinced her to go with him to the Heads Bathroom with him. They drank more. Hermione was sure they were breaking about 60 school rules. By 1:30 she wanted it to stop.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

But she couldn't deny she liked it a bit. She'd been able to be a bit different for once instead of the know-it-all-book-worm or heroine-of-the-golden-trio.

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

Hermione was trying to figure it out. What would she tell McGonagall! She'd be revoked of her head duties! And the chandelier in the common room was on the floor. More students drunk laying on the floor passed out.

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

She found her favorite dress shredded at parts on a table. She was bound to get in trouble. So she found an untouched bottle of Butter beer; this party was an epic…fail.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_Were screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Dar n_

The pictures were everywhere in the common rooms! She was _sooo_ going to be screwed. It was blacked out a bit. But from everyone had said (that was awake) it ruled.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took to many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevards_

In the Grand hall, the house tables were dented in areas. It was obvious they were used as dance "floors" too. If Draco or Ron mentioned the kiss she'd say she'd just forgot. The next memory came, they were partying in the Hogshead, until Aberforth kicked them out; and they partied in the street instead.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say were gonna stop-op_

_Oh whoa_

Then they were partying by the Black Lake. She had on the cute red bikini she had gotten, and Draco had on green trunks. They were then splashing each other in the water. They were breaking _100's of school rules!_ Well, the only good part was that it had stopped.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

Though, the party was epic! Thanks to Ginny Weasley, the master mind. More partying in the courtyard.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took to many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

By this time, Hermione released that the party was epic, and she DIDN'T want it to stop. So what if she kissed Draco Malfoy? The Hogshead and street partying was epic.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

Then Draco had come over to her.

"Listen Hermione, I'm sorry for what we did," Draco said.

"Its fine, we were drunk what not," said Hermione. She wasn't going to admit she enjoyed partying with him…yet.

"Oh, and Headmistress McGonagall wants us."

_Las Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

Hermione was sure they broke more rules that could get them removed of their head status, or worse, expelled*

_Always say were gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger! I expected better from you! And of course Headmaster Dumbledore did also!" snapped McGonagall.

"WHAT! DUMDBLEDORES DEAD!" Shouted Draco.

"Of course that's what he wanted you to think!" McGonagall snapped.

"I of course put a _Shabati*_ in my place for sixth year, and went back into hiding," said a very much alive Dumbledore.

"DUMBLEDORE!" squealed Hermione.

"Yes dear Hermione, I'm alive," said Dumbledore.

"And on the contrary Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you will not be revoked of your head status. But you serve detention with Professor McGonagall until Thursday, planning a party for next Friday!" said Dumbledore.

Hermione was instantly relieved; SAFE!

"Oh, and Mr. Weasley would like to see you in the common room Ms. Granger," added Dumbledore.

"HERMIONE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" shouted Ron, flinging a poster in her face.

"We had a party last night," said Hermione.

"AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME! OR TELL ME ABOUT IT! AND YET YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH MALFOY!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TOO! WE WERE DRUNK YOU IDIOT!"

"OH! REALLY!"  
>"YES, REALLY!"<p>

"FINE!"  
>"WERE THROUGH!"<p>

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"BUT I'M SUPPOST TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!

"Whatever. Good day Mr. Weasley!" snapped Hermione, then Ron left.

A few (sober) hours later, Hermione and Draco had gotten together. Then came the next Friday night…..

**Authors Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this quick little one-shot I made.

*a shabati is a clay figure Egyptian magicians used in ancient times; idea credited in The Kane Chronicles, by Rick Riordan.

**Read and Review Please**

~Potter-otter14


End file.
